


Is that pick-up line cheesy enough for you?

by AidenMoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm sorry if it's terrible, M/M, Oh my I haven't written in years please don't judge me, slight iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenMoo/pseuds/AidenMoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsu works in a coffee shop and proceeds to try and whoo Hanamaki with corny pick-up line every time he's in the shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that pick-up line cheesy enough for you?

I write a bad pick up line on your cup every time I’m your barista’ AU

* * *

 

_ 8:25 am, just 5 more minutes till he walks through the door. Just 5 more minutes till I get to see his strawberry blonde hair, or is it actually just pink? _

 

I remember the time he first came here, it was violently hailing outside and the wind was strong enough to knock someone over, he was running using his bag to cover his head then took shelter within our coffee shop. He ordered, then sat down quickly checking that the papers in his bag weren’t wet. He looked super cute when he was furrowing his eyebrows, and chewed on his bottom lip.  _ Damn he’s so fine. _

“Matsu, you forgot to put a name on this drink, who’s is it?” shit I forgot to ask for his name. “I’ll go take it over to him” I offered as I walked over to Iwaizumi to get the drink, who in turn just raised his eyebrow at me as if he was questioning me what I was planning. I quickly took the man’s drink and strode over to him, placed his drink down in front of him. “ahh than-”

 

“Are you are parking ticket? ‘cause you have fine written all over you” His jaw dropped and his expression changed to one of mild surprise. I turned on the ball of my feet to be greeted with Hajime who was very much pulling a disgusted expression.

“You are so corny” he muttered as I walked past him back to my place at the register.

 

I suddenly got a sharp nudge in my ribs, bringing me back to attention

“Your favourite customer just arrived” was whispered next to my ear,

“Looks like his friend is with him” I replied wiggling my eyebrows, which was answered with a glare. The pair ordered their drinks and walked over to a set of empty seats.

“but seriously, why do we have to pay so much for printing and pens but get condoms for free?!” I heard his friend complain rather loudly,

“Anyway have you completed the essay for psychology? I really don’t understand it, I could use some help.” I begin to make the coffee alongside Iwa, making sure that Hanamaki’s is extra frothy.

“You know Iwa, with a guy like that complementing his arse would get you so far. I know, you could say  _ ‘Did you sit in a pile of sugar? ‘cause you have a pretty sweet arse’ _ I mean it’s not you’d be lying he does have a nice arse” I got a scowl that told me to shut up, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from chuckling out loud. He placed the cups onto a tray and walked to the register allowing me to take the drinks over to them.

 

“I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?” I smirked glancing at hanamaki, he was covering his mouth trying to hide his giggles, damn he’s so cute. I looked over to his friend as I lay his drink in front of him, he was pulling a face that made him look like he had just eaten a sour sweet. I smiled at him and he just raised his eyebrows

“Also my friend wanted me to tell you this - If you were a vegetable you’d be a cutecumber.” He stared at me and pink began to dust his cheeks before he turned his head away from me. I grinned and spun around to see the vaguely pissed face of my co-worker, once I was close enough he muttered an I hate you to me.

 

I was cleaning the tables, whilst Iwa was taking customer's orders when I was ushered over by my favourite university student, at least that’s what I think he is. I skipped over which caused him to chuckle, Oikawa was still refusing to look anywhere but out the window. I was handed a small piece of paper that had a number written on.

 

“Mattsun, if you’ve finished cleaning the tables can you help me over here.” I rushed over, putting the paper in my pocket and immediately began making the drinks. Soon enough the shop quietened down again and me and Iwa were just making small talk, to help pass the time. I heard shuffling and the scraping of chairs against the floor, out of curiousity I look over to see Oikawa and Hanamaki getting their coats on preparing to venture outside. The pair began to make their way over to us with the tray and used mugs, oikawa trailing behind slightly with pursed lips.

 

“Sooooo, since you gave me your number, does that mean I’m free to message you whenever I want” I questioned with a coy grin.

“I wouldn’t exactly give it to you and then say you can’t message me, that’d be pointless.”

“Good point, how about a date then?”

“I can deal with that” we looked over to our friends to see them standing in front of each other but refusing to look at one another.

“Uhhmmmm” Oikawa scratched his face, and adjusted his glasses,

“Is your daddy a baker? Because you’ve got some nice buns” Iwaizumi’s cheeks stained a bright red as he glared at the floor

 

Hanamaki’s jaw dropped leaving his mouth agape, before he burst out laughing. Oikawa made a face that showed he had been betrayed and loudly whined

“Hanamaki, why are you laughing?! You said it’d work!”

“I never thought you’d actually say it” he managed to gasp out between laughter. Oikawa began to make the noise of a dying animal but was stopped when Iwa held out a piece of paper in front of him, causing the brunette to form an ‘O’ with his mouth.

 

“So for our date, I suggest you grab some of those free condoms.” I saw the other couple make disgusted faces out of the corner of my eye, I wiggled my eyebrows attempting to get a response from Hanamaki but he just chuckled,

“It looks like slugs trying to do the worm on your forehead.”


End file.
